Guardian Of Keys
by DaliaGotRoses
Summary: A young universe traveler finds a key to a lock door. A door which was marked that he shouldn't open. But he was reckless and opens it... Well! This is a story about my OC King. You can find him on tumblr as thetravelingmagician
1. Chapter 1: The Accidents

Bienvenue mes amis! I'm Cale C. Well have a fun time reading this story about my Multifandom OC King. This is also my second time writing but I be writing with King a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The accidents**

A young man aged of 17 years old stood in a room. He looks around and at the keys he have gotten. He had gotten a key to different universe, world and even time. He found a key with the initial ROTG. So he searches in the room for a door with the first letters of the initial.

A door at the end of the hall in the room covered in dust with a "Do Not Open" Sign interests him. He took of the sign and it was writing on the door in gold. "Rise Of The Guardians". He sighed.

"Seriously… This better be good…" He inserts the key and turns the doorknob.

When he opens the door, it was nothing but darkness. Like always each times he opens a door there is nothing. He steps in as he closes his eyes.

Once entered he opens. He was in the middle of the street he looked at his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M A KID?" He shouts angrily.

A car was coming quickly. The door disappeared. He tried to run. But it was too late. The car hit him. Everything went black and a metallic smell of blood and oil surrounded him. A piercing sound was coming closer. He tried to get up or even open his eyes. He just couldn't. He fainted.

He wakes up in a bed. He saw nothing. He smelled something. It smelled like a hospital… He sits up and tries to listen to make sure.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was the sound of a monitor.

"Oh you're awake!" A girly voice from a nurse he suspects.

"Where am I? And what happen?" He asks quickly.

"Well you are at the hospital young man. You got caught in a car accident which was terrible. Some shards hit your eyes and we can't help… So sadly you are blind." She says with a sad tone and comes near him to pat his back. He brushes her hand away.

"Do not touch me please." He mumbles.

She took her hand away and chuckles as she though. 'Kids these days…' She sits next to him and starts speaking. "So! What is your name?"

"It's King Dlain Snowwell… And yes my first name IS King. That's what I only know. I don't know how old I am though… and where are my keys?" He answers and bursts out questions of his own.

"Well you look at least 9 years old I suspect but you have a pretty mature personality and your keys? They are just here." She says and took the keys from the table next to him and places it in his hands, then looks at him asking "So, you don't know anything else but only your name?"

He mumbles a little angrily.

She laughed. "Okay Honey. Stay here I will get you something to eat. You must be starving! It's been at least a week since you even woke up!" She left.

King stayed a long time in the hospital. He learned the nurse name was Sunny. He like her better over the others nurses and doctors. Sunny always told him a lot of story mostly about mythology. King enjoyed the mythology stories he found them very intriguing

After a while he could walk even though his right leg was a little damaged. He could tell where he was going without bumping into people. He heard that Sunny the same nurse that took care of him was going to take him in as her adoptive son. He was glad. But he had to find the door anyways. But he didn't want to leave her… He grew attached to Sunny in a family way. He never knew his mother when he was in his universe.

In his universe surrounded of doors. Only an empty house where outside never existed. He lived in that world for a while learning he could go to other universes. All he did was go to a universe and leave. Then never come back. But this is the longest time he ever been in a universe with someone this time.

He hears clinging sounds from the rooftop. He ran to the rooftop.

"OH THIS BETTER BE THE KEY!" He shouts angrily and hears other clinging sound. The cold wind surrounded him and there was snow on the floor. Apparently it was winter. That's why Sunny wouldn't let him go to the rooftop.

He felt the key was near him. But it was far from the edge…

"Oh dear… It feels like I'd have to go jump to get that dumb key…" He mumbles sadly. He felt his heart got pierced. He didn't want to leave Sunny. She became his light and his soon to be step-mother. He mumbles his last words and runs and jumps off the ledge to catch the key.

He caught the key. But then fell for his death.

Sunny was on the fourth floor and she saw a body outside the window falling. It looked like King's. She ran to the window and opened it in shock as she screamed. "KING!"

She fell on her knees, the only kid she cared about and her adoptive son died…

King was on the floor covered in blood. The shock from his head hitting the ground was harsh. The smell of blood and cold snow made his head hurt a little. Looks like it was the end for him, at least he learned to love. Everything went pitch black once again, his mind becomes blank and everything went silent.

A smell of peppermint hits him.

"Looks like you're awake" A voice says…

* * *

Well! I start on chapter 2 soon. But like school coming soon I will have a little hard time of writing but a little more inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy In Blue

Welcome back readers. My apologies that this chapter is a lot shorter. Well Have fun reading. You can check out King's appearances and clothing on tumblr at thetravelingmagician with the tag "KDS's outfits". Anyways another OC shall maybe make an appearences in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Boy in Blue

King hears the voice. He tilts his head upward to wherever the voice came. His eyes were still covered in bandages. He got up and tried to face the person. "OKAY I'M PRETTY SURE I WAS DEAD!" He shouts.

"Um… I'm over here…" King turns to the voice.

"…Am I facing you now?" The black headed boy asks.

The other boy got up, walked toward King and turned him. "There, now yes. Do you like want me to take those bandages off?" King slowly nods. The older boy took of the bandages for the young magician.

A boy in a blue hoodie and silver hair stood in front of him.

"Bonjour and thank you. I am King D. Snowwell." King says as he mumbles out some words so the older boy won't hear. King laughed.

The boy in blue crosses his arm and took his staff then hit King's head.

"HEY! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING! I DON'T FEEL LIKE FEELING DEATH FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A YEAR!" King shouts out and punched the older boy. The magician then asks who the boy was.

"Took you long enough to ask that! You must have heard of me from the other kids in Burgess! I'm Jack Frost of course!" Jack says happily to the younger boy. King looks in confusion.

"Who… Dude ever since I woke up well not now but a few months ago, I spend all my time at the hospital… I think interact with other people except my mother well she isn't really my mom… But oh well." He explains why he didn't know him.

There was a moment of silence.

Jack asks what King meant by his not exactly mom. The younger boy replies once again. He started from the start but left out the part of the door and himself being a magician but lied of having amnesia.

* * *

"SO YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR THEN SURVIVED BUT YOU HAD AMNESIA AFTERWORD! THEN YOU FELL OFF THE HOSPITAL BUILDING ON THE SAME DAY THAT YOU WE'RE GOING TO LIVE WITH YOUR NOT RELATED MOTHER?" Jack shouts as he was sitting on a wooden box.

King nods and says. "Well yeah… I don't think my life before I had my amnesia was interesting…" He partly lies. He only remembers waken up in a dark house at the age of 15 years old and lived 2 years in the locked house and traveling in different worlds.

Jack bursts in tears and hugs the younger kid.

"UH... DUDE-"King gets cut off. "OH MY GOODNESS SAKE, YOU NEVER HAD A FAMILY AND YOU ONLY REMEMBER THESE FEW MONTHS? YOU ARE ALSO DEAD! OKAY YOU CAN HANG WITH ME!" Jack bursts saying as he shakes King.

"LET ME GO PLEASE!" King smacks the silvered haired boy hand away. King fixes up his shirt. "Though who are you? I got your name but… I know nothing about you… Unless if you're Jokul Frosti…" He then mumbles out 'frosty the snowman'.

Jack glares at the little boy then he got up and left but made a sign telling him to follow.

King chuckles and ran after Jack.

They walked a bit everywhere. King learned that Jack was really 'frosty the snowman'. He started calling him that. They arrived in a park in burgess. King saw some other kids.

King shivers and slows down. He thought. 'Darn it. Looks like I'm stuck here without my wand… And I'm freezing…'

King saw Jack stopped in the group of kids. He ran toward the group.

A boy ran toward King. "Wow! Is that a batman shirt? Cool. Wait, aren't you freezing with only those clothes on." King looked at himself. King nods.

"Wait you can see King?" Jack asks.

"Just because I'm dead and a spirit doesn't mean I need to be believed to be seen. I just appear in front of people if I want to. Or I can just." King stopped talking and disappeared.

Jack was shocked while the other kids starred and wondering where King went.

King appeared behind Cupcake. "You look lovely in pink mademoiselle." He then went and fell in some snow away from the group and lay on his back.

Cupcake was really spooked. "I-is he a ghost?" She stutters out.

King fell asleep as everyone stared at his direction but then looked at Jack.

"Hey don't look at me! I just met the boy he doesn't have memories either. So I though you guys might wanted to become friends with him." Jack shoots out.

The other kids asked Jack about King's memories. Jack just told them what King told him.

"Wait, car accident? There was a big mess of a car accident a few months ago on August! About a kid that was in the street but he got hit by a car." Jamie says and everyone looked at him.

Until 5pm, Jamie and the other kids left. Jack went and woke King up. The black headed boy wouldn't wake up. Jack mumbles and picked up the younger boy then walked. He walked a little bit everywhere until Bunnymund appear.

"What's with the kid? More importantly, COME ON!" The bunny shouts and pushes Jack and King into the portal.


End file.
